


A Magical Christmas

by EmPoweredBeing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmPoweredBeing/pseuds/EmPoweredBeing
Summary: Harry and Hermione are stuck in the castle alone for their first Christmas in the magical world. Minerva McGonagall shows them a little magic all of her own as they share the magic of Christmas now and for all the years to come.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Ooh, I say. She's doing other stuff. Does this mean that maybe she'll get to Births and Deaths before she dies?! Does it?! Does it!!!!**   
>  **It's quite possible, yes lol**   
>  **FYI and for future reference: This has been updated April 2020 and crossposted to both AO3 and FF dot net while we're all in lockdown for a zombie apocalypse. I think we need a bit more happy in our lives right now, no?**
> 
> -0-
> 
> **Original A/N:** So this is a little Christmassy one shot. It’s mainly Min & Harry centric, with a bit of Hermione thrown in there for good measure. It’s un-beta-ed. I figured I’d give Spin a day off seeing as it is Christmas lol  
> Well then, hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think and of course, if there are any glaringly obvious mistakes. Most of all I just like hearing from you really lol Oh, I forgot to tell you all. Any of my readers have a birthday in January for my Wilful Perversion of the Truth Series let me know. I have no-one yet…it’s rather sad!  
> Well now, Merry Christmas to all of you! Merry whatever you celebrate, or merry today if you don’t celebrate at all. Clearly I’m just a little merry today lol  
> I’m sure Min wouldn’t mind if I told you… Nollaig Chridheil agus Bliadhna mhath ùr!
> 
> _Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._
> 
> -0-

Hermione sighed as she sat in the Common Room alone. It had been a long couple of months since she first arrived on the Hogwarts Express and now, it was Christmas. The first she'd had since arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle was festive and the atmosphere building up to this first day of holidays was exciting, but now everyone had gone home to their families but Hermione was still there.

Her parents had sent a letter to her Head of House, Professor McGonagall, explaining that Hermione's grandmother had contracted a terrible flu and was in the hospital. While Granny's prognosis was good, her parents had insisted that Hermione stay at the school while they cared for her in order to keep her from getting underfoot.

To say that Hermione was upset was an understatement. She loved Christmas. It was one of her favourite times of the year and she had been looking forward to getting away from school to decompress a little. She sniffed as she thought about what she  _ wouldn’t _ be doing for Christmas this year. There’d be no early morning; waking up her parents by jumping on their bed. She may have been eleven, but she was not beyond a bit of childish fun on Christmas morning. They wouldn’t be cuddling together for another half hour before she finally persuaded her parents to rise and move downstairs where all her presents would be waiting. 

Furious at herself for being so childish she wiped the tears from her face and stared at the fire. It was now the night before Christmas Eve and she and Harry were the only two Gryffindor’s remaining in the castle. She’d only started to make friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the last few months and now, she was stuck here with one of them. Ron, along with his three older brothers had gone home happily, but she and Harry remained. It wasn't terrible, she supposed, but she'd spent most of the first week sitting on the lonely sofa in the Common Room, reflecting on her first term or reading. 

Harry had mostly kept to his dormitory. 

She wasn't sure why, to be honest. She had a feeling it was because he felt as rotten as she did, but there was every chance he was just giving her space. He seemed to be a kind boy, if a little dense. 

So, despite them being the only company for each other, they hadn’t really talked or hung out at all. She didn't know very much about him, but while she was mourning the loss of a magical Christmas with her parents, Harry didn't seem to have any concept of Christmas at all. 

“Hey,” came a gruff voice from beside her.

Hermione jumped a mile and slapped the boy she had just been thinking about as he sat down next to her grinning a little.

“Harry Potter, you scared me!” she said giggling a little before she sniffed again.

“Sorry," he said, sitting beside her. "Um, are you okay?" 

They may not have been friends for long, but Hermione admired his courage. She wasn't sure Ron would have asked the same question if he had been the one to be stuck in the castle with her.

“What would you be doing now if you were at home?” Hermione whispered.

“Nothing," he said with a disinterested shrug. "Pretending I didn’t exist, most likely. Listening to Dudley complain because he had one less present than last year," he whispered. "What about you?"

Hermione, bearing in mind the secret he seemed to have just told her, made her Christmases sound just a little less amazing than they were. To his credit, he smiled with shining eyes and leaned against her shoulder.

"That sounds amazing."

They fell silent as they both thought about the other’s Christmas while they took comfort from being together, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For disclaimer, see Chapter 1_
> 
> -0-

Professor Minerva McGonagall was someone known to be stoic, rigid and emotionless. She was the stalwart leader of Gryffindor and she had not, for a very long time, showed any emotion to anyone.

Or that’s what people thought. 

In truth, Minerva cared deeply for her friends and indeed many of the Gryffindors that had graced her halls. Some of whom she had become quite close to, over the years.

She knew that two of her youngest students were currently still at the school, no doubt missing out on their own family's Christmas. One of them, Miss Hermione Granger, falling victim to her grandmother's illness, but the other, Harry Potter? Well, she had an inkling the young lad had never had a proper Christmas. 

His amazement at the decorations at the hall and the squirming he did when he was asked if he was going home for Christmas sent her gut feelings into overdrive as she marked down his name in the "staying" column. It wasn't unusual to find a few students every year that preferred to stay at school, rather than go home, but Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived after all. And, despite his fame and notoriety, she didn't wonder if he wouldn't be happier never going home again.

She nodded to the Fat Lady, who swung open the portrait, letting her into the Gryffindor Common room silently. Minerva smiled at the sight of her two Gryffindors curled up on the sofa together. There was evidence of tears on Miss Granger’s face and Harry Potter looked so forlorn, her heart ached for him. They slept fitfully while she watched and she sighed, wishing so much so that she could ease their suffering. 

Making her way over to them, she soothed Miss Granger’s forehead lightly, erasing the frown the young girl was sporting. She didn't dare touch Mr Potter on account of the quiet warning Albus Dumbledore had given her. Coupled with her own gut feeling and the warning he had uttered, she had been both shocked and horrified at his explanation of the difficulty Harry Potter may have found himself in. She desperately wished with all her heart she could know more but Albus' explanations had always been vague. She had been ordered to 'keep an eye' on him but the way Albus had looked at her had given her more information than he could ever do verbally.

And now, they were mostly alone in the castle. Christmas had, at one time, been one of her favourite celebrations but as she got older it had become just another holiday that she would work through. Nearly everyone vacated for the break and she knew that the only Professors still in the castle were herself, Albus and Severus Snape, who kept to his rooms anyway. There were a few Hufflepuffs remaining, but these Albus had promised to look in on them now and again. Both were Seventh Year students and were quite happy to remain in their Common Room, besides mealtimes but these two Gryffindors were her only responsibilities.

Deciding that they would be much more comfortable in their own beds, Minerva gently eased Hermione from her position and carried her up to her dorm after muttering a featherweight spell over the small girl's body. She tucked the little girl in and wandered back down the stairs and did the same for Harry, stopping to smooth his hair before leaving a kiss on his forehead.

Making her way back down to the Common Room she devised a plan to make this Christmas the best Christmas they’d ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For disclaimer, see Chapter 1_
> 
> -0-

After waking up in their own beds, feeling thoroughly confused, Harry and Hermione spent the day visiting Hagrid and walking around the Lake. The frigid Scottish weather was doing it's level best to make everything as crisp as possible and by the time they came in the giant doors, they had ruddy cheeks and dripping noses. Knocking the snow off their boots they were stopped by their Head of House who was looking at them discerningly over her spectacles.

“Where on earth have you two been? I've been looking for you everywhere! You’ll catch a death of cold,” she chastised them, though without her usual harshness.

The woman even brushed some snow off Hermione’s coat.

“Um, Professor?” Hermione said, glancing at Harry, who merely shrugged.

“Yes, Miss Granger?” 

Hermione looked up at her Head of House like she’d never seen her before. 

“I, never mind,” Hermione shrugged, shuffling her feet as their Head of House stared at them.

For a long while nobody moved, but Harry sniffing as well and wiping his nose on his sleeve seemed to galvanise their Head of House.

“Would you two like to join me for some hot chocolate up in my quarters?” she asked casually. 

“Um,” Hermione looked at Harry, who simply shrugged again before she nodded to her professor and they followed their Professor up to her quarters. "Yes please," Hermione answered for them both. "We'd love to."

"Good," Professor McGonagall nodded, waving her hand over the both of them. 

Harry shivered and grinned up at when the warming charm she'd placed on them warmed his cold toes.

"Thanks, Professor," he muttered.

"Quite alright," she nodded to the stairs. "Come along."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For disclaimer, see Chapter 1_
> 
> -0-

As she opened the door to her personal chambers, Minerva took a deep breath, screwing her courage to its sticking place. She'd spent all morning working on it and after finally deciding she was finished, had spent a good portion of the next hour trying to find them in the big castle. 

As she stepped through, she turned to look at them as the caught sight of it. She bit back a chuckle as Hermione's eyes lit up and Harry's mouth dropped open. They were good kids, she couldn't deny, despite Mr Potter's penchant for trouble. She let them stand there looking for a while before she chuckled audibly and nodded for them to come in.

"Professor, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled. "I do not usually decorate, but I thought you both might like to see a little Christmas magic?"

"It's amazing," Harry whispered, only barely audible, even to her better-than-average ears.

"Come in," she said kindly. "Come in. Hats and cloaks on the stand, then find a seat and I'll get some hot chocolates."

She stood by the door to her little kitchenette area, spying on them as they looked around. There was frost on her windows and they seemed to glow gently. She'd had to think about that for a while before she remembered the charm. Tiny fairies danced around the ceiling flashing brightly as they flittered through the room, she'd asked them to perhaps spend some time in her rooms, seeing as the Great Hall wasn't really being used and they were only too happy to oblige. The tree was what drew them though and she smiled as they walked around the sofa to stand in front of it. Settled into the corner of her room, it was the most beautiful tree she'd had personally in many years. It was trimmed, of course, in red and gold and had the most beautiful angel sitting atop.

“Oh Professor it’s beautiful,” Hermione gushed as she rejoined them carrying a tray of hot chocolates, tea and mince pies. 

Harry just stared. Minerva smiled at the two of them, happy that their faces lit up in the light.

“Do you want your hot chocolates?” she asked, holding up two mugs. 

Hermione nodded and moved to her usual spot on the sofa. Harry however just looked awkward as he realised he was standing in his Head of House’s sitting room. 

“Mr Potter?” Minerva asked, putting down the second mug and moving closer to the boy. He looked up at her with his big green eyes and Minerva was suddenly transported back to the first time that another young lady had looked up at her so. “Harry,” she whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from the boy's. “Your eyes are so like your mother’s,” she whispered, suddenly snapping out of her trance and smiling at Harry. “Come.”

"You," he sat, making himself as small as possible and Minerva's heart broke, having seen that behaviour before. "You knew my mum?"

"I did," she smiled, glancing at Hermione for a moment to check that she wasn't too unhappy with the lack of attention. The little girl had a chocolate moustache and was glancing eagerly at Minerva's rather impressive bookshelves.

"Go on," Minerva chuckled, saving the hot chocolate from tipping as Hermione jumped up and rushed over to them. "Go steady, child," she laughed, getting up from her chair and sitting beside the boy. "I met your mother, not unlike I met you. She was standing up for another student after they had tripped up the steps, just like you were standing up for Mr Weasley."

"I wish I could remember her."

"Well," she said gently. "I knew her very well by the time she graduated here. Though her gift was undoubtedly Charms, her transfiguration was beautiful and I enjoyed getting to know her. Perhaps you and I can spend some time and I shall tell you about her. And your father too, if you like?"

"I'd like that," he whispered, not meeting her eye. 

She cupped his chin and lifted his face so he could meet her eyes. 

"You don't have to be afraid of me, child."

"But you're pretty scary," he said, going a peculiar puce colour as he bit his lip. Minerva laughed and poked his side gently. 

"I can be, but not here, at home."

"Do you live here all the time?" Hermione asked from the bookshelf. Minerva met her cheeky eyes and winked at her. Harry relaxed at the change of subject and Minerva was, once again, astounded at the girl's intelligence.

"Most of the year, though my family's Manor rests in the North. Now," she said with a chuckle. "Anyone for a Ginger Newt?"

The three spent a rather enjoyable evening laughing and talking about their work and how different the Wizarding World was from the Muggle one. Minerva kept the conversation light and away from heavier topics and Miss Granger seemed to know just exactly what she was doing and followed suit. Eventually, they had Harry in stitches as they talked about everything and nothing and Minerva recounted a few of her student's spectacular fails.

As the night wore on, Minerva organised a veritable feast for them in her rooms and chuckled as they all returned to the sofa with full bellies.

"Hogwarts food is sooooo good," Hermione groaned. "How do we not all get fat!"

"Magic," Minerva chuckled, poking her in the belly while she lay on her sofa like she owned the place.

Hermione giggled and looked at her upside down.

"You will vomit if you stay like that."

"Professor?"

"Mhmm," she said, brushing Harry's hair off his face without thought. 

"Can you read to us?"

She looked at the little girl, seeing her genuine question and nodded.

"If Harry doesn't mind?"

He shook his head, looking small again.

"It'd really like that."

She settled down in her chair and waited as they settled on the sofa, their eyes already heavy as she summoned a blanket and dropped it on top of them both. As she read from the storybook, she watched as they gradually lost the fight with sleep, finished the chapter and marking the page with her finger.

She spent a short while, considering how out of character it was, but deciding that she didn't really care. Both of these children were kind and gentle souls and were sorely in need of some comfort. She didn't, not even there in the quiet, admit that maybe she might need some too.

Instead, she left them on the sofa, pulling another blanket over Harry, who looked cold, even though it was quite warm. She brushed his hair back, feeling his temperature and taking a moment to look at his forehead before shaking her head sadly. How difficult his short life had been, at no fault of his own. 

She moved to her desk and finished enough of the Headmaster's paperwork that she could put it away for a day and by the time she was finished, it was late. Like she did the previous night, she carried the children to bed, deciding to put them both in the one spare bed she had and tucked them in so gently that most of her other students might have been convinced that she was under the imperious charm.

“Professor?” Harry mumbled as she took off his glasses and smoothed his hair back.

“Yes my boy?” she said gently, not wanting to wake him.

“Um, thanks, I guess,” he whispered, peeking out from behind his lashes with a half-smile. “I, well I never -” 

She took his hand gently and kissed his head, shushing him softly.

“It’s alright little one, I know,” she whispered rubbing her thumb over his hand as he fell back to sleep.

“Merry Christmas Harry,” she said quietly. 

Harry smiled, though she had been sure he was asleep.

“Merry Christmas Professor.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For disclaimer, see Chapter 1_
> 
> -0-

Minerva couldn’t help but smile when she woke to the whisperings of two rather excited Gryffindors. Not many people knew how good her hearing really was, but she could hear them having a whispered argument on the other side of her bedroom door.

“Come in you two," she said sleepily, laughing when they ran into her room and jumped on her bed.

All nerves at seeing her at home in her quarters were forgotten in the wake of the excitement of Christmas.

“There are presents under the tree,” Harry said shyly.

“I imagine there are, my boy,” Minerva said gently, knowing that the House Elves were quite good at their job.

“Professor, can, can you get up now?” Hermione asked shyly making Minerva laugh and hug the girl gently.

"What time is it?"

They looked guiltily at each other and she reached over to the bedside table and picked up her watch.

"Oh, kids, it's five. Let's get another hour of sleep and then we shall get up."

"But -"

"Come on," she said, around a yawn, picking up the corner of her covers. "Get in. If you can lay still for at least 45 minutes, I might be persuaded to get up earlier."

They raced each other to the bed and stopped just before getting in.

"Come on," she smirked, one eye open. "Be brave. I won't bite."

Hermione gave in first, giggling as she snuggled right into Minerva's arms without pause. Minerva chuckled and pulled her close before looking up and meeting Harry's unsure eyes.

"It's okay," she nodded. "I promise."

He smiled shyly again and slipped under the covers, lying very still and staring at the ceiling.

"Relax, sweetheart," Minerva said gently, running her hand through his hair. The corners of his lips turned up and she felt him lean into her hand. "I've got you," she whispered, already feeling that Hermione had gone back to sleep. 

It didn't take long for him to follow and she spent some time reading while she watched them sleep. At a quarter to six, she heard the fireplace flare and she knew that Albus would have just arrived. She winced, having not told him what she had planned.

"Hello," he chuckled from the door. "I see you already have company today?"

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely.

He waved it off and came to her side, kissing her hair.

"Nonsense. I'm glad you have each other. In that case, would you mind if I nipped down to see Aberforth?"

"Of course not," she smiled, squeezing his hand. "Whether they are back in their dormitory tonight, join me for tea later?"

"I shall bring my chessboard," he chuckled as she bristled.

"I'm sure that's the only reason you used mine."

"It certainly is helping my statistics. I shall see you later, dear friend."

"Merry Christmas, Albus."

He waved from the door and left, making her smile at the bright eyes looking up at her.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Don't be," Minerva chuckled, tapping her on the nose. "Professor Dumbledore and I usually spend Christmas playing chess. He is my very best friend."

"I wish I had a best friend," Hermione muttered.

"Oh little one," Minerva chuckled, watching as Harry stirred. "You will."

"Is it time?" he grumbled as he rolled over onto her hand.

"I think Miss Hermione is ready, what about you?"

He blinked, looking at them both watching him and grinned. 

"Uhuh!"

“Off we go then,” she said, summoning her robe and following them into the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For disclaimer, see Chapter 1_
> 
> -0-

In years to come neither one of them forgot the kindness their Head of House showed them during their first Christmas in the magical world. And every year after, even once they had their own families they spent every Christmas together, Hermione and her family, Harry and his family and the woman that would forever be in their hearts.

“Thanks Min,” Harry whispered into the ageing woman’s ear many years later.

“Oh my boy, you are and always have been welcome,” she said kissing his cheek. “I am so glad we started this tradition, you and Hermione have been a balm to an old woman’s soul.”

“You, Minerva McGonagall are no older now than I think you were when we first started this,” Harry chuckled, taking her arm and helping her into the fire.

“Oh rubbish, cheeky boy,” she said fondly. “I will see you in two weeks yes?” she said taking a handful of Floo Powder.

“Minerva?” Harry placed a hand on her arm before she managed to throw the Floo Powder.

“What is it, sunshine?” she said, a worried look crossing her face.

“I, I just, really. Thank you,” he said finally. 

Minerva smiled gently and put the Floo powder back, stepping out of the fire and taking the man into her arms as if he was a child again.

“I know we don't often say it darling, but I love you. Have loved you since the minute you were born,” she said patting his cheek finally. “I am so proud of the man you have become. And I know that your mother and father would be too."

He blinked away a tear and she chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Come now," she grinned. "Don't be blubbering or else we all shall. Tell Hermione I said goodbye and I will be at her home this week for tea,” she said with another kiss to his cheek. "And I will see you the following, when you're back from your trip."

“I love you Min,” Harry said finally, watching his first pseudo-family member leaving his home. 

He smiled wider as Ginny wrapped her arms around his middle.

“You alright?” she whispered, knowing that they only had a moment before one of their kids, or Hermione’s kids, came looking for them.

“Yeah,” Harry said turning and pecking his wife on the lips. “I’m just fine.”


End file.
